What It's Like
by Nahadria-Leralonde
Summary: Hmmmm. Rated R for some language. Just to be safe. It's just a short one-shot songfic to Everlast's What It's Like. It's told from Jou's point of view.


Author's note: 100% random, but I love this song. The lyrics are incredible. Song: Everlast- What It's Like. By the way, I don't own Yu-Gi- Oh, or the song. Tell me if ya like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah yeah yeah I've heard it all. So I drink. Can ya blame me? Please, you couldn't last a single day in my shoes... I do bad things. I love it too. Every minute. I'll throw on some of my cloths from last year roll in the dirt and ask for money. Like I'm homeless. Sometimes I get some too. And then you walk into the store and the guy doesn't even ask for my ID. I think he feels sorry for me. Because I'm 'homeless.' Please. I look like that anyway. It's really not much of a change anyway.  
  
//We've all seen a man at the liquor store beggin' for your change The hair on his face is dirty, dread-locked, and full of mange  
  
He asks a man for what he could spare, with shame in his eyes  
  
"Get a job you fucking slob," is all he replies  
  
God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in his shoes  
  
'Cause then you really might know what it's like to sing the blues//  
  
Seriously? Come on. I can't even begin to tell you how much I need the alcohol. But I need the drugs more...  
  
//Then you really might know what it's like... (4x)//  
  
Like I said. I do bad things. And I enjoy myself. Jesus. These fucking women... why do they think I'm so attractive? I'm dirty and not a great person. I drink. I do drugs. I sleep around. So I'm a slut. Sue me. I think I've got about 3 kids but I've never met any of them. Never even seen the mommy. Poor kids. Maybe they'll grow up like me... only there's no way in hell I'm getting stuck with the stupid brats. These women think just because I sleep with them it means I want to date them... I mean, no wonder I don't ever see them again. They get all clingy and needy... and change moods SO fast it isn't even funny.  
  
//Mary got pregnant from a kid named Tom that said he was in love  
  
He said, "Don't worry about a thing, baby doll  
  
I'm the man you've been dreaming of."  
  
But 3 months later he say he won't date her or return her calls  
  
And she swear, "God damn, if I find that man I'm cuttin' off his balls."  
  
And then she heads for the clinic and  
  
she gets some static walking through the door  
  
They call her a killer, and they call her a sinner  
  
and they call her a whore  
  
God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in her shoes  
  
'cause then you really might know what it's like to have to choose//  
  
You'd never last a day.  
  
//Then you might know what it's like(4x)//  
  
I'm a rich man, I'm a poor man, I'm good man, I'm a bad man, I'm happy, I'm sad, I'm honest, I'm a liar, I'm anything I need to be. I just need something. Numerous personalities.  
  
It gets me what I want. It gets me the ladies. I've got the techniques mastered. You PRETEND to be all caring and all that lovey-dovey shit and maybe you'll get your ass in bed. Of course, my friends don't know about any of this. I'm good at hiding it.  
  
//I've seen a rich man beg  
  
I've seen a good man sin  
  
I've seen a tough man cry  
  
I've seen a loser win  
  
And a sad man grin  
  
I heard an honest man lie  
  
I've seen the good side of bad  
  
And the downside of up  
  
And everything between  
  
I licked the silver spoon  
  
Drank from the golden cup  
  
And smoked the finest green  
  
I stroked the fattest dimes at least a couple of times  
  
before I broke their heart  
  
You know where it ends, yo, it usually depends on where you start//  
  
Hey, I do drugs. You can't blame me can ya? Come have a weekend at my house and maybe you'd get a clue. They need to legalize drugs. And lower the drinking age. Wasn't it 18 at one point in time? I could have sworn... well it's not like I was paying any attention. I probably had a hangover that day. Those are a bitch if you drink yourself to sleep every night. Yeah, I've been in a couple gunfights... never been shot though. And I have wits. Get in a verbal fight with me and you'd better be plannin' on losing your pride. It might even get physical if you're lucky. There's a show. Street fighting- it's my main source of entertainment. Sometimes I'll go and pick fight to amuse myself. I've killed a couple people. Is that what makes me a bad person? I'm sure it's part of it. I wonder if they had families...  
  
//I knew this kid named Max  
  
He used to get fat stacks out on the corner with drugs  
  
He liked to hang out late  
  
he liked to get shit-faced and keep the pace with thugs  
  
Until late one night there was a big gun fight and Max lost his head  
  
He pulled out his chrome .45, talked some shit, and wound up dead  
  
Now his wife and his kids are caught in the midst of all of this pain  
  
You know it crumbles that way  
  
at least that's what they say when you play the game  
  
God forbid you ever had to wake up to hear the news  
  
'Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to lose//  
  
You really have no idea do you?  
  
//Then you really might know what it's like...  
  
Then you really might know what it's like...  
  
Then you really might know what it's like...to have to lose// 


End file.
